


Photographs and Memories

by Laci_Taleweaver



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laci_Taleweaver/pseuds/Laci_Taleweaver
Summary: Side-story to "Love in a Hopeless Place."Goku and Nappa are on Namek to wish Vegetasei and the Saiyans back, but Goku is still in mourning for Chichi.Nappa knows exactly how to help.(Title is from a Jim Croce song that I think captures Goku's yearning pretty well.)





	Photographs and Memories

Two Saiyan pods touched down on Namek. Two doors opened, and two armored figures stepped out. The taller, more muscular man wore the black-and-bronze of an elite fighter; the smaller man wore the black-and-green of a third-class. Both were unmistakably Saiyans, the species that had brought devastation to hundreds of planets at Frieza's command--yet the shorter one had no tail.

From a pocket in his armor, Son Goku took out his old wallet. It was mainly filled with credit chips, but he kept a few old bills from Earth for old times' sake.

He also kept photos of his old friends from Earth. Nearly all of them were dead, but Goku couldn't bear to let the last remnant he had of his days on Earth go.

He'd taken this one, so Goku wasn't in this picture. The Ox King had a proud hand on his daughter's shoulder, while Chichi held an infant Gohan, her face radiating that serene joy that so many new mothers had. Goku pressed his finger to the image, tracing the cheek of his dead wife as if he could feel that flesh again, as if his touch could somehow bring his beloved Chichi back to life. A single tear dripped down his cheek.

"Kakarot, put that thing down. We've got a job to do, and you're the one who's supposed to talk the Namekians into giving us the Wish Orbs." Nappa grumbled. His job, of course, was to take them by force if Kakarot's persuasion failed.

"I'm sorry, I just--Yer _sure_ we can't bring Chichi back?" Goku asked, turning to his mission partner. "I want my son to have a mother."

Nappa had seen this before. For all their strength and ruthlessness on the battlefield, a Saiyan who'd just lost a mate was often uncharacteristically sensitive. The old Saiyan sighed. He'd hoped he wouldn't have to comfort the lad, but if this mission was to go off without a hitch, he really had no choice.

"Kakarot, we've gotta bring back the Saiyans first," Nappa said, his deep voice more soothing in tone. "Then after we've taken care of Frieza, we can see about bringing back your mate. But for now, we need strong warriors--stronger than the Earthlings--good tacticians, engineers. Wouldn't you rather have her in a world without Frieza than in one where her life is constantly in danger of being lost again?" He wasn't actually sure they'd be back to use the Wish Orbs again, but even the flimsiest hope was better than none for Kakarot at this point.

"I just--She was everything to me, and without her, I feel so...so lost. Like I can't figure out what to do."

Nappa put his arms around the young warrior. "That's what you've got me and Vegeta for. We'll give you orders, keep you moving forward. Squads take care of their own." His tail began to waft calming pheromones through the air, calming Goku so he'd be more receptive. There was one thing that never failed to soothe a mourning Saiyan, and if Nappa had to do this, he would at least be able to get out a bit of sexual frustration he'd been dealing with for a while.

"N-Nappa...I just, can we stay here for a moment? I think I need time to clear my head." Bingo. Nappa unclasped the younger Saiyan's armor as he sat down. Nappa at least knew what to do; he'd had to help a squadmate 30 years ago with this exact problem. He just wasn't good at other forms of comfort. But then, what Saiyan was?

Goku sat on the grass in just his spandex shorts. He didn't even notice that Nappa was behind him, shucking his own armor. The young Saiyan was lost in his thoughts. Could he be strong for Chichi? For Gohan? He'd always relied on another form of strength. He didn't know how to deal with all these emotions.

He flipped to the photo of his wedding day. He and Chichi smiled for the camera, arms around each other. That was still one of the happiest days of Goku's life. He wanted Chichi to live in a world where they could be that happy again. Where she wouldn't have to fight anymore if she didn't want to. Maybe next year, they'd bring back Kami and Piccolo, so they could use the Earth's Dragon Balls to restore that planet as well. The Son family could travel back and forth between both of his home worlds.

Nappa wrapped an arm around Kakarot's shoulder, and the younger Saiyan jumped before realizing it was just his squadmate. "I still miss her, you know?"

"Well, it's only been a few weeks. We never stop missing lost clanmates, but over time the pain fades," Nappa said, stroking the young widower's back. "The pain must still be pretty strong for you now, eh, Kakarot?"

Goku nodded.

"Would you like me to help you deal with it?" Another nod. Nappa smiled. "I'm right here, Kakarot. Just relax, and I'll do what I can to help you feel better."

Nappa purred deeply, soothing his young comrade. If he could restore Kakarot's lost honor in addition to easing his pain, it would go a long way to helping the young Saiyan integrate with his squad. He just had to find the right pressure point-- **there**.

Goku gasped. He'd just felt pressure, and now there was pain at the base of his spine. What was happening?

"Your tail is important, Kakarot," Nappa said, still holding his squadmate close. "It makes us stronger; it allows us to transform into Oozaru; and clanmates and squadmates use it to comfort and reassure each other." He gently stroked the rapidly-growing appendage, smiling when he heard another, weaker purr blending with his own.

"See? It may be a liability in battle, but a tail is also a source of great pleasure," Nappa purred in Kakarot's ear. A whiff of sex musk joined the other pheromones in the air.

Kakarot was putty in his hands. The young Saiyan leaned into him, purring all the while. The tip of his tail flicked against Nappa's hand. "Feels...s'good...mmmm," Goku murmured.

"That's right, Kakarot, just relax and enjoy it," Nappa whispered. He continued gently caressing the newly-regrown tail with one hand, as the other slid down and under the waistband of Goku's shorts. A half-mast erection was already tenting the fabric. This bonding was instinctual; it should take very little coaxing to make this happen, and then both of them would be ready to continue the mission as originally planned.

Goku whined as he felt warm fingers on his cock. The only other person who'd touched him there was Chichi. Was this how Saiyans helped each other? A small part of him, the part that still thought of himself as a normal Earthling, put up a token protest...but he needed to feel good, and his wedding vows had said "til death do us part," right? Well, that had already happened. Nappa wanted to make him feel better, and this could only help. Besides, this was probably a Saiyan thing he hadn't had time to learn about yet.

Nappa stroked Goku's hardening length, purring at the soft sounds of pleasure from his squadmate. Kakarot was a bit more sensitive than the Saiyans he'd been with in his youth, which meant he'd be inside that perfect ass soon enough. _No_ , he scolded himself, _this isn't for me. Focus on helping Kakarot_.

"Nappa...ahh...lemme take this off..." Goku wriggled out of his shorts, offering a clear view of his leaking member to Nappa. The movement provided a wonderful friction against Nappa's swelling cock--which was proportional to his massive, muscular body. If this was going to be at all pleasurable for the smaller Saiyan, Nappa realized he'd need to do a lot of prep work. Kakarot probably hadn't had too many partners at his age.

The hand on Goku's tail suddenly started teasing the gland at the base. Goku moaned openly at the touch. "Nappa!" Something was happening. His tail gland was producing an oily substance, which he'd previously been unaware could happen. Nappa seemed to know exactly what he was doing, though. Once those big, meaty fingers had gathered up enough oil, Nappa gently teased the puckered hole beneath.

Nappa stuck in the first joint of a single finger, and Goku howled. "That...that feels weird...but _so_ good," the young Saiyan whined, bending slightly to give Nappa better access. Then came the second joint. Oh gods....then the third. Nappa curled that finger, and Goku had trouble thinking straight. What was that spot he was brushing with his fingertip?

A second finger joined the first. "Oh...Kami...yes!" The fingers scissored inside Kakarot's ass, stretching him nice and wide for Nappa's girth. The older Saiyan smirked. He was enjoying his duty of comforting Kakarot far more than he'd expected. He slipped in a third finger, watching his squadmate mewl and squirm until he was sure he was ready.

As the older Saiyan pulled his fingers out and removed the spandex covering his own hips, something unexpected happened.

"Nappa," Goku panted, "did you have a wife? Back before?"

"No. Had a few Saiyan women--a few men, too--back on Vegetasei. But I didn't really want to settle down, and then after the planet blew up, I figured there wouldn't be another chance to find a mate. Maybe when Frieza's gone."

Goku smirked. "Guess we both have somethin' to look forward to."

Nappa gently lay his squadmate on the blue grass. "Got something nice for ya right now, Kakarot." He coaxed more oils out of Goku's tail gland, then stroked his massive cock, oiling it up. It was time.

"Now relax. The more you relax, the less it burns in the beginning." Nappa carefully lined himself up, and slowly pressed his way into Kakarot's ass. This would take a few minutes; he was pretty big, and he didn't want to injure his partner.

Goku gasped and hissed at the stretch. _Just relax....just relax._ Nappa was filling him up in a way he wasn't used to, and he did his best to hold out for the pleasure that he instinctively knew would come.

"You're doin' good, Kakarot. Just another inch," Nappa said into the young Saiyan's ear. Once he was fully inside, he stopped moving until it looked like Kakarot was ready. Damn, his ass was tight!

"Do it, Nappa," Goku panted. "I'm ready." The older Saiyan started moving, and it was heavenly. Goku moaned and bucked his hips. If this was what it felt like for Chichi when they'd had sex, no wonder she used to make all those wonderful noises. He was so full, and Nappa's shaft was sliding deliciously against that spot deep inside him. He wouldn't be able to hold out for too long.

"Oh...Nappa...right there! Yes!" Goku couldn't believe how good it was to be stretched and filled. He wanted more. Would Nappa come inside him? He hoped so.

Nappa took hold of Kakarot's shaft again, stroking in time with his own thrusts. He wasn't going to hold out much longer. "Nnngh, Kakarot!" Every thrust into that tight heat was enough to drive him right to the edge.

"Oh Kami....I'm gonna--AHHN!" Goku was dripping with pre. One more push...

And there it was. Goku came hard, coating both Saiyans' stomachs in seed. He clenched around Nappa's rod, and years of practice and self-control were undone in a moment. "FUCK!"

Goku felt a new warmth inside him and knew Nappa had reached climax. The two Saiyans lay there a moment, gasping for breath.

"Thanks, Nappa, I needed that." Goku panted as he came back down from his high.

"Any time, Kakarot." Nappa grinned. "Just one way squadmates are there for each other."

 

 

As they re-donned their armor and prepared to enter the nearest Namekian village, Goku smiled. He was going to get his people back, first the Saiyans, then the Earthlings. He was Son Goku. He was Kakarot. He was the son of two worlds, and with his squad by his side, he could handle anything. "Just wait, Chichi," he said to the wallet photos. "We'll start a new life, once all this is over. You, me, Gohan, and the squad." Goku tucked his wallet back into the small pocket in his armor, wrapped his tail around his waist, and went to get the Dragon Balls of Namek and wish his race back.

 

 

_"Father, why did you go to Zukin's den last night?" a tiny cub asked his father._

_"Because Romayna wasn't just my sister. She was Zukin's mate, and her loss was affecting him." Erbso ruffled his son's hair. "He needed to know he was still valued and loved._

_"Remember, Nappa, a Saiyan clan takes care of its own. That's how we survive."_

Fifty years later, Nappa had never forgotten his father's words. He would take care of his squadmates, and the Saiyan race would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Nappa's father's name is from the German word for "pea" (Erbse). Part of the fun of coming up with Saiyan names is playing with words for vegetables in as many languages as possible.


End file.
